Englisc/Þusend Grundworde
Back to Englisc This is a list of basic words for the Niw Englisc Language See also: Category:1000 English basic words Human * human / person-> þe Mann/Gume * adult ->þe/þie Orpedd * adolescent -> þe Knæpling * man -> þe Werr * woman -> þat Weif, (unmarried) Mewle * child -> þat Cild * boy -> þe Knape, Knafe * girl -> þat Mæȝden * baby -> þat Barn * infant -> þat Barn Everyday life * house -> þat Hus * door -> þie Dure * table -> þie Mese, þe Beod * chair -> þe Stol * bed -> þat Bedd * mattress -> þie Matrasse * bowl -> þe Bolle * bottle -> þe Ampelle, þie Butte * cup -> þie Bune, þe Kopp, þie Kuppe * car -> þat Auto * road -> þie Rade * engine -> þe Motor * home -> þat Haam * fork -> þie Gafel * spoon -> þe Kuukler * plate -> þie Platte Nutrition and Foods * food * nutrition * bread -> þat Bread * maize -> þe Mais * cotton -> þie Beamwolle * soya bean -> þie Soybean * sorghum * wheat -> þe Hwæte * barley -> þe Berlieȝ * oats -> þie At, þie Æt * fruit -> þat Ofst * vegetable * rice -> þe Reis * tobacco -> þe Tabak * cheese -> þe Cies * potato -> þe Erþæppel Drinks * drink (n.) * water -> þat Watter * beer -> þat Bier * wine -> þe Wein * alcohol * coffee * tea * milk Basic concepts Objects * thing / object - þat Þing / Objekt Shapes * shape - þat Hiw * circle - þe Ring * square - þe Fiðring * rectangle - þe Rihthyrning * triangle - þe Þreihyrning * cube - þe Tessel * ball - þe Ball Philosophy * philosophy * aesthetics * ethics -> þie Ethik * epistemology -> þie Gewittnestheorie * metaphysics -> þie Metaphysik * logic -> þe Flittkraft * mind -> þe Ferh * body -> þat Bodiȝ * soul -> þie Sawle, þe Ferh * spirit -> þe Ferh * will (n.) * reality * truth - þe Soþ * consciousness * life -> þat Leif; * freedom -> þe Freedom Professions * profession * job / work (n.) * carpenter * driver * explorer * farmer - husbond * herdsman * laborer - * musician * inventor * writer * thinker * politician * scientist * statesman * mathematician Literature * literature -> þe Bokkræft * book -> þie Bok (pl. Bœke) * autobiography -> þie Selfleifsage * biography -> þie Leifsage * bibliography -> þie Boklistsage * dictionary -> þie Wordenbok * lexicon -> þie Wordenliste * magazine -> þat Magazin * novel -> Skaldsage * periodical -> þat Periodikum Geography * geography At least three sentences on each of the continents * Africa * Antarctica * Asia * Australia / Oceania / Australasia * Europe * Eurasia * North America * South America * Central America * Latin America Countries * nation One sentence and the table on all countries in this list: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_countries Nature * nature * river * ocean * sea * volcano * canyon * reef * waterfall / falls * lake Other * city -> þie Burg History * history * prehistory * dinosaur * archaeology * geologic era / prehistoric age * Antiquity * Middle Ages * Renaissance * discovery * slavery * revolution as well as a ''thorough history of all countries where the language of the particular Wikipedia is spoken as a native language. Politics * politics * anarchy * Communist (adj.) / Communism * fascist (adj.) / fascism * democratic / democracy * monarchy / dictatorship * nationalistic / nationalism * globalisation * socialist (adj.) / socialism * liberal / liberalism * capitalist / capitalism * imperialist / imperialism * racist / racism * feminist / feminism * diplomacy Human issues * Human rights -> þie Mennscenrihte * punishment -> þie Wrake * abortion -> þe Beorðerkwalm (induced abortion), þe Misbyrd (miscarriage) * birth control -> þie Gebyrdkontrolle * peace -> þe Friþ, þe Griþ(truce, temporary peace) * racism -> þie Knoslhate * sexism -> þie Kynnhate * war -> þie Guþ Religions * Islam * animism * Judaism * Christianity * Buddhism * Hinduism * Sikhism * god * spirit * atheism * agnosticism * heresy * humanism * schism Culture * culture -> þie Kultur, (custom) þe Sidde, (custom, usage of a community) þe Þeaw * theatre -> þat Theater * television -> þat Ferrnsien * radio -> þat Radio * film / movie -> þe Film / þe Film * gambling -> þie Tæflung * literature -> þe Bokkræft * dance -> friccen, salten, tumben / þie Friccung, Saltung, Tumbung * art -> þe List; (þie Liste is 'cunning') * music -> þe Dreamkræft; þat Glieȝȝ (musical accompaniment, instrumental); þe Sangkræft (art of vocal music/singing); þe Soon (a musical sound, vocal or instrumental, a note or tone); Sonkræft (music); swegen (to make regulated sound, to make music); swinsen (to make a melody or music, to melodize); Swinsungkræft (music, harmonizing) ** pop -> þe Pop ** rock -> þe Rock ** traditional -> þeawlic ** classical -> klassisc ** jazz -> þe Jazz * comics -> þie Comics * games -> þie Gamen (sg. -> þat Game ** chess -> þie Scah ** go (n.) -> þat Go ** checkers / draughts -> þat Droht ** backgammon -> þat Bordgamen ** cards -> þie Karte, þie Karten ** dice -> þat Tæfl (þie Tæfl is the board for playing a game, commonly Tæflbord) Sciences * science / scientific At least a five-sentence introduction to the major fields: Physics * physics * heat * electricity / electrical * magnetism / magnetic * gravity * mass * force * time * length * area * speed / velocity * acceleration * atom / atomic * electron * proton * neutron * quantum Chemistry * Chemical element ** periodic table ** an article on every one of the chemical elements, with the properties table data * atom * chemical reaction * compound * electron * molecule * acid / acidity * alkali * pH * metal * salt * organic chemistry Biology * bacterium - þat Bakterium, þie Bakteria * archaea - þie Archæa * protist - þie Frumwiht * fungus - þe Swamm * plant -> þie Plante ** tree -> þat Tree ** flower -> þe Blostm ** grass -> þat Gærs * animal -> þat Deer ** pet -> þat Huusdeer ** bird -> þe Fugel *** crow -> þe Krawe *** eagle -> þe Arn *** hawk -> þe Hafek *** pigeon -> þie Kulfre *** raven -> þe Hræfn *** sparrow -> þe Sparwe ** mammal -> þat Sygedeer *** canine -> þe Hund **** dog -> þe Hund **** wolf -> þe Wolf *** feline -> þe Kætt **** cat -> þe Kætt/þie Kætte **** lion -> þe Leo *** equine ***** donkey -> þat Esel ***** horse -> þat Hors *** elephant -> þe Elpend *** camel -> þe Kamel *** bovine *** cattle -> þat Fieh, Fiehe **** cow -> þie Ku, Kye **** goat -> þie Gat, Gæte **** sheep -> þat Sceap *** bear -> þe Bere *** rodent **** mouse -> þie Mus (pl Myse]] **** rat -> þe Rætt ** fish -> þe Fisc ** marsupalian *** kangaroo - þe Kangaroo ** amphibian *** frog -> þe Forsc, þe Frogge *** tode -> þe Tadige ** reptile *** snake ** insect *** bee -> þie Bee *** beetle -> þe Byttel *** butterfly -> þie Butterfliege *** caterpillar - þe Leafwyrm *** cockroach - þie Holtluus, Holtlyse *** flee -> þie Flea *** fly -> þie Fliege *** maggot -> þie Flæscmaðe *** mosquito -> þe Stikkmycg *** moth -> þie Moþþe *** wasp -> þie Wæspe ** monster -> þe Feifel *** dragon -> þe Drake * geology - þie Geologie * ecology - þie Œkologie Astronomy * astronomy * astral body * asteroid * comet * star * solar system ** sun / Sol ** planet ** Earth / Terra *** moon / Luna ** Mercury ** Venus ** Mars ** Jupiter ** Saturn ** Uranus ** Neptune ** Pluto * galaxy * Milky Way * Big Bang Weather * weather - þat Wedder * cloud - þat Wolken * frost - þe Forst * precipitation ** rain - þe Reȝn ** snow - þe Snaw ** hail - þat Hæȝl ** hailstorm - þe Hæȝlscuur, Hæȝlstorm * storm - þe Storm ** hurricane - þe Hurrikan ** tornado - þe Tornado Materials * wood - þe Wuud, Holt * brick - þe Tiegel * cloth - þe Klaaþ * glass - þat Glass * metal - þe Metall * plastic - þat Plastik * paper - þat Papyr * synthetic - synthetisc Minerals * mineral * chalk * salt - þe Salt rocks, stone * gem - þe Gemme ** diamond ** emerald ** ruby * rock ** marble ** granite ** flint ** sandstone ** quartz Elemental Metals in common use * metal * copper * gold - þat Gold * silver - þat Silfer * iron - þat Isern * zinc - þat Zink * tin - þat Tinn * aluminium Alloys in common use * alloy * bronze * brass * steel Oils * oil / fuel * benzene * kerosene Technology and Invention * technology * invention * agriculture * Human use of fire * metallurgy * writing * alphabet * ship * sail * slope (n.) / inclined plane * wheel * pulley * lever * screw * wedge * weapon ** gun ** axe ** sword ** longbow * explosive * gunpowder * bicycle * steam engine * train * automobile : electricity * electronics * electric motor : radio : television * telephone * airplane / aircraft * computer * laser * Internet Language * language / dialect * linguistics * Germanic * Romance * Semitic * Slave * English * Chinese : Cantonese / Mandarin * Arabic * Aymara * Bengali * Bulgarian * Burmese * Catalan * Dutch * Danish * Estonian * Farsi/ Persian/ Iranian * Finnish * French * German * Greek * Hebrew * Hindi * Hungarian - Magyar * Italian * Japanese * Khmer * Latin * Latvian * Lithuanian * Malay * Norvegian * Pashto * Portuguese * Quechua * Urdu * bahasa Indonesia * Russian * Spanish * Esperanto * Sanskrit * Swahili * Swedish * Tamil * Thai - Siamese * Tibetan * Turkish - Osmanli * Korean * Ukrainian * Vietnamese * Yiddish architecture * arch * column * dome * bridge * floor * foundation * nail * pilar * pyramid * road * roof * wall : cube mathematics * number ** integer * plus * minus * multiply * divide * geometry * algebra ** equation ** variable ** proof * calculus * trigonometry * calendar * set theory * exponent * suare root * logarithm Study of Medicine Category:Anatomy * anatomy / medicine * heart * lungs * vagina * penis * kidneys * stomach * liver * spleen * intestines * skeleton * breast * skin * head ** eye ** mouth ** ear ** brain * arm ** elbow ** wrist ** hand ***finger ***thumb * leg ** knee ** ankle ** foot ***toe Reproduction * reproduction * pregnancy ** fetus ** placenta Illness * sick / disease / illness * blind / blindness * deaf / deafness * cancer * malnutrition * starvation * obesity * cholera * tuberculosis * AIDS * smallpox * malaria * dysentery * leprosy * virus Medical treatment * treatment * medication * preventive vaccination * surgery Category:Sports * soccer * cricket * baseball * American football * athletics * swimming Disasters *disaster / natural disaster *earthquake *volcano *hurricane *flood *avalanche *meltdown *tornado *tsunami Colors *color -> þie Farbe * light -> berht * dark -> derk * black -> blækk * white -> hweit * blue * red * green -> grœn * yellow * brown -> brun * grey * orange * magenta * purple Category:Time * age -> þie Ielde * second -> þie Sekunde * minute -> þie Minute * hour -> þie Stunde * century -> þie Ælde * day -> þe Dæȝ (pl. Dage) * decade -> þe Tienwinter * duration -> þie Fyrst (lit. space of time) * month -> þe Monþ * quarter -> þe Fierþling * season -> þie Þrag/þie Þrage (also time as in 'good times' and 'bad times') * week -> þie Wuke * year -> þat Ȝear * era -> þie Alder (but þat Alder life, þe Alder age) Months of the year (Julian/Gregorian calendar) * January * February * March * April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December Days of the week (Western system) * day of the week -> Dæȝ þer Wuke * Monday - Mondæȝ * Tuesday - Tiwsdæȝ * Wednesday - Wodensdæȝ * Thursday - Þunersdæȝ * Friday - Friȝdæȝ * Saturday - Sæternsdæȝ * Sunday - Sunndæȝ Numbers *zero *one *two, pair *three *four *five *six *seven *eight *nine *ten *eleven *twelve, dozen *thirteen *fourteen *fifteen *sixteen *seventeen *eighteen *nineteen *twenty *thirty *forty *fifty *sixty *seventy *eighty *ninety *hundred *thousand *million *billion Units of measurement * measurement * meter * kilometer * litre * mile * gram * kilogram * second (n.) * degree Verbs * to rain - reȝnen (reȝnde, gereȝnd) Category:Thinking * to forget - forgetten (forgittst/forgittþ), forgaat, forgetten * to dream * to remember - gemunen (gemaan, gemaanst, gemaan), gemunde, gemunen * to wish - wyschen (wyscht), wyschte, gewyscht Category:Behavior * to be -> wesen (em, ert, is; sind); was; is gewesen * to begin - * to give birth * to be born * to come * to count * to dance - salten; saltede, gesalted * to die - sterfen (stirfþ), starf, is gestorfen * to drink - drinken (drinkþ), drank, gedrunken * to eat * to duck / to get down * to stand / to get up * to get into / to get onto / to mount * to get out of / to get off of / to dismount * to give * to go * to go away * to hate * to have / to own / to possess * to leave * to live - libben (lifþ), lifde, gelifd * to love - lufen, lufde, gelufd * to make / to build - maken, makte, gemakt / buen, bude, gebuen * to marry * to run * to sing - singen, sang, gesungen * to sit - sitten, saat, is gesetten * to sleep - slæpen, slepp, geslæpen * to start / to begin * to stay / to remain * to smoke * to use Category:Communication * communication * to write - wreiten, wraat, gewritten * to read - ræden, rerd, geræden * to tell * to listen - lystnen, lystnede, gelystned * to lie Adjective * good -> god * bad -> arg * small -> small * big -> greatlic * long -> lang * short -> scort * large -> great * narrow -> narwe * deep -> deep * shallow -> undeep, scalwe * fast -> snell, hræd; horsc (quick mentally) * slow -> slaw; sæne (dull, sluggish) * high -> heah * low -> niðer * expensive -> gestrienfull * cheap -> minderwierðiȝ * young -> ȝung, ȝong * aged -> gamel * new -> niw * old -> ald * used -> gebruken * true -> soþ * false -> fals Feelings and Emotions * emotion -> þie Emotion * happy / happiness -> gesæliȝ / Gesæliȝnes, eadiȝ/Eadiȝnes * sad / sadness -> gnorn (sorrowful, dejected)/þe Gnorn, hrowe (grieved, penitent)/Hrowiȝnes, murken (complaining), roniȝ (mournful, gloomy)/Roniȝnes, saariȝ (feeling grief), unbleiðe * angry / anger -> ierre/Ierre * afraid / fear -> forht/þe Forht * tired / fatigue -> mœðe/þie Gewergednes * hungry / hunger -> hyngriȝ/þe Hunger * thirsty / thirst -> þyrstiȝ/þe Þurst Adverbs * many / a lot of * few / a little -> few/ hwon or an lyttel (depending on context) * fast -> snell * slowly -> slawe * early -> ær * late -> læte * far -> ferrn * near -> neah Adpositions, coverbs etc. * (originating) from / starting at * (headed) to / arriving at / destined for * before / preceding in time * after / succeeding in time * in front of / preceding in space * behind / following in space * under / covered by * over / on top of / covering * next to / close to / bordering * inside / within / enclosed by, or containing / enclosing * outside / be apart from, or excluding / lacking * (passing) through * around / circumventing * between / bounded by / delimited by, or bounding / delimiting * (together) with * against / versus General list (dump) of words in alphabetical order If you support this effort, please add to the list. a abandon able about account acid across act active actor addition adjutant adjustment admit adult adversity advertisement afraid after against again age agent aggressive agile agonize agony agreement air all alm almost alpine altar among amount amusement an anal analogy *and - and conjunction *angle angry anguish animal animosity another answer ant any anyhow anywhere apparatus *apple - þe Appel, þe Æppeln apply approval arch Arctic ardent argument arid arm armor *army - þie Fierd, e; (foreign) þe Heer, e arse art artist as assignment at attack attempt attention attic attitude attorney attraction auction audacious audience augment aura austere authority autochthonous autodidact automatic *avail - dugan (dæg), dohte, gedugen; to avail, be of use available avalanche average awake award aware ax axis b baby back backside backward bad bag bake bakery balance ball band bank bar bare barren base basin basket bassoon bat bath battalion batter battle be beat beating beautiful because bed *bee - þie Bee, n before behavior behind behold being belch belief bell belt bend benefice bent berry best bet better between bid bicycle big bind birch bird birth bit bite bitter bit black blade bleak blood blow blue blur board boarding school boast boat boatswain body bogeyman boil boiling boisterous bond bone *book - þie Bok, þie Bœke boot bottle bottom bow box boy brain brake branch brand brass brave breach *bread - þat Bread, er *break - breken (brikþ), braak, gebroken breast breath brick *bridge - þie Brycg, e bridle brigade bright *broken - gebroken *brother - þe Broðer, þie Brœðer; (other uses) þie Gebrœðern *brown - adj brun; bruner, brunst- brush bucket bud buddy building bulb bullet bundle burn burst bush business but butter buttock *button - þe Knæpp, e by cabbage cabin cabinet cable cacao cache cake camel camera candid candy cane canine caning canvas cape captain captive car card care cargo carriage cart cash cat catch cater cause cave caviar cavity cease cedar cede ceiling celebrate cell cello cement center central century cereal certain chain chair chalk chamber champion chance chancellor change channel chapter charge cheap cheek cheese chemical chemist chest chief child chimpansee chin church circle claret clarinet clean clear clock cloth cloud coal coat cock cocky *cold - adj kald, kælder, kældest- collar colonel colour column comb come comfort committee common company comparison competition complete complex condition cone connection conscious control cook cope copper copy cord cork corn cotton cough country court cousin cover coverage covert covet cow crack cradle crave crazy credit crime cruel crush cry cub cube cup currency current curtail curtain curve cushion cut dagger damage danger dark daughter day dead dear death debt decision deck deep deer degree delicate dependent design desire destruction detail detective development different digestion direction dirty disciple discipline discovery discussion disease disgust distance distribution divide division do dog doleful donkey doom door doubt down drag drain drawer dread dress drink driving drop drum dry dumb dust early earth ear east edge education eerie effect *egg - þat Æȝȝ, er elastic electric else embassy eminent end engine enough equal error event *even - efen every ever example excellency exchange existence expansion experience expert *eye - þat Eaȝe; (þes Eaȝens, þie Eaȝen) face fact fade fail faint faith faithful fall false family fan fanatic far farm farmer fart fast fasten fat fatal fate *father - þe Fader, þie Fæder fear fearsome feather feature feeble feeling female fern fertile fiction field fiend fierce fight figure finger fire first *fish - þe Fisch, e fixed flag flail flame flat fledgling flee fleece flesh flight flock flog floor flower flute fly focus fog fold follow folly food fool foolish foot for force forge fork form formal formation formidable forum forward fowl fracture fragile fragment fragrance frail frame frank fraternity freak freckle free freeze freezer freight frequent fresh freshman friend fright frog from front frontal fruit fry full fun funny fur furious furnace furnish further future gadget gag gage gain galaxy gale gall gallery galley game gamma gang gangrene gangster gap garden garlic garter gay gender general get giant gift gigolo gigot gin ginger girl give glass glove go goat gold gong good gore got government governor grain grass great green grey grill grind grip groin groom gross ground group growth gruesome guard guide gun gut guy habit hail hair half hall hallow halve ham hamlet hammer hand hanging happen happy harbor hard harden hardware hardy hare harm harmony harp harpoon harsh haste hat hatch hate haughty have head healthy hear hearing *heart - þat Herte, (þes Hertens, þie Herten) heat heaven heir hell *help - helpen (hilpþ, halp, geholpen); þie Helpe, n *he hide high history hit hole holler hollow home *honey - þat Honiȝhook hope horn horse hospital hot hound hour house how howl human humane humble humiliate humour hunt hunter *I - ich; (mein, miȝ, mic) *ibis ice icon idea ideal idealism *idiot - þie Idiot, en *idol idyll if ignite ignoble ill illusion illustration illustrious imitate imminent impact import important impulse incense increase industry infidel infidelity *ink - þat Blækk, e *insect instrument insurance intense intent interest intimate intimidate invention in iron irony island jar jelly jewel jockey join joke jolly journey joy judge jug jump jury karat karma keep kettle key kick kid kind king kiss kitten knave knee kneel knife knit knot know knowledge lamp land language lash last late laugh law lead leaf learning leather left leg legal letter let level liar library lick lie lieutenant lift light lightning like limit line linen lion lip liquid list little living lock long look loose lord loss loud louse lout love lover low machine magistrate mahogany major majority make male manager man map market mark married mass master match mate material may mayor me meal measure meat medical meeting memory mercy metal middle *mile - þie Meile, n (5280 ft) *military *milk - þie Melk, þie Milke * mind mine minor *minute - þie Minute, n *miserable misery mist mixed money monkey month moon *morning - þe Morgen, e *mother - þie Moder, þie Mœder *motion motor mount mountain *mouth - þe Muuþ, þie Muðe *move much muscle music mystery myth nail naked *name - þe Name, n; (weak noun) *narrow nasty nation natural naughty nausea nautic navigation near necessary neck need needle needy nerve nervous net news new night noise norm normal north nose note not now no nude null number nut *oak - þie Aak, þie Æke obesity obey object objective oboe observation off offer office officer official often oil old on only opal open opera operation opinion opposite orange ordeal order organization ornament or orthodox other out *oven - þe Ofen, e *over - ofer w.d.a. *overbearing owner pace pacific page pain painful paint pale paper parallel parcel part pass passage past paste pasture pastoral patent patron patronage patronize pauper pause pay payment peace peach pear peek peel pelt pen pencil penitence penitentiary perfect perfidious perform person pervert physical picture pierce pig pin pine pipe pit pitty place plane plant plate platoon play please pleasure plenty plough plum pocket point poison polar pole policy polish polite political politics poor port porter pose position possible potato pot powder power present prey price prick priest *prince - þe Æðeling, e *print prison private probable process produce profit profession professor promise property prose prosecutor protest protestant public pull pump punish punishment punitive pupil puppy purpose push put quality question quick quiet quite rabbit rabble race rack radiation radical radius rage ravage rail rain rake range rate rat rate raw ray razor reaction reading ready real rear reason rebel receipt recession record rectangle red reed refer referee reference reform refrain regime regret regular reign relation relentless relief religion relish rely rent replica reply report representative request resign respect responsible rest restrain resume reverse revival reward rhythm rice riddle ride rider riff rifle right rigid ring ripe river road rod *roll - wilten (wiltede, is gewilted) roof room root rope rough round royal royalty rub rule ruler run rural sacrifice sad saddle safe sail sale salt same sand say scale scar scarf school science scissors screw sea seal seat second secretary secret section seduce see seed seek seem seep selection self sell send sense separate sergeant serious servant service sex shade shadow shake shame shark sharp shatter shed sheep shelf shell ship shirt shiver shock shoe shop short shorts shot show shut side sigh sign silence silk silly silver simple sing sister size skate skin skirt sky slam slave sleep slick slip slope slow slug slum small smash smell smile smoke smooth snake sneeze snow so soak soap sob society sock soft soil solid some song son soothe sore sort sound soup south space spade spank spark special spirit spit sponge spoon spore spring sprite sprout spur squad square squeal squirm squirt stable stack staff stage stale stallion stamp stand star stare start state statement station stave stay steam steady steal steel stem step stick sticky stiff still stitch stock stocking stomach stone stool stop store story straight strange strap street stretch string strip stripe stroke strong structure stud stunning subaltern subject subjective subdue submission submit subordinate substance such sudden suffer sufficient suffocate sugar suggestion summer sun superb superior supervise supply support sure surprise suspect suspend swallow swear sweat sweet swell swim swing system table tail take tale talk tall taste tax teach teacher teaching tell tendency test than that the then they theory there thick thing thin this thought thread threat throat throne through through thumb thunder ticket tiger tight till time tin tired *toe - þe Taa, þie Taan * together toil tomcat tomorrow tone *tongue - þie Tunge, -n *tooth - þe Toþ, þie Tœðe *top torture touch towel town to trade train transport tray treat treatment tree trial triangle trick trio trouble trousers trout true tube tuna turn twist umbrella un- under uniform union unit unity up urine usage use usual utensil utopic utter vacant vacation vaccination vacuum vagrant vague vain valet valiant valid valor valuable value valve van vandalize vane vanilla vanish vanity vanquish vapor variable variation variola various varnish vary vase vault vector verb verge verse version vertebrate vertical very vessel veterinarian vex view violent violate virgin virus vocabulary vocal voice voltage vomit wadewag wage wager wagon waist wait waiter waiting walk wall war ward warden wardrobe ware *warm - warm, wærmer, wærmst- warrior wash wasp waste watch water wave wax way weak wealth weapon wear weather week weight weird well welt west wet whack whale wheel whelp when where while whip whistle white who why wicked wide *wild - wild * will willful willing *willow - þe Wiðiȝ * wilt - falwen, drugen, forwisnen wince window wind wine wing winter wire wise with woe woeful woman wood wooden wool word work worm worship worth worthy wound wrath wretched writing wrong yacht yak yard yarn year yeast yellow yelp yesterday yes yet yew yoga yoke you young your youth zeal zebra zero zest zigzag zinc zip zipper zodiac zombie zone zoo zoology zoom zygote Category:Englisc